You were mine
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Catherine sees Warrick in the hall with Tina, and it brings back some painful memories. CW slightly sad and angsty. Could become alot more fluffy, we'll see. Enjoy!


Catherine rounded the corner, and her heart stopped. Standing in the reception area of the lab was Warrick laughing along with his new wife Tina.

Even though she had told herself to move, and although she tried hard to wish happiness for Tina and Warrick, she still dreamed that is was her in his arms instead.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she quickly turned around and headed back down the hallway, not wanting to be seen crying, and not wanting to see more of the happy couple.

_I can't_ _find a reason to let go,_

_Even though you found a new love,_

_And she's what your dreams are made of._

As she walked to her office, she couldn't help but think of what the two of them could have been. She knew that they had something, and she knew that they still did. 'The nerve of the guy!' She thought to herself. 'How dare he act as if nothing has changed between the two of us. What right does he have that he can flirt with me at work and at the crime scene, stand closer than necessary, and then go home to his wife, and even bring her here and touch her, and hold her right in front of me.'

_I can find a reason to hang on,_

_What went wrong can be forgiven,_

_Without you it ain't worth living alone._

She passed by the DNA lab. Her eyes teared up again as her mind suddenly flooded with memories. Brief reminiscences of times when he had absentmindedly touched her, or when he had commented on her looks.

_Sometimes, I wake up crying at night,_

_And sometimes I scream out your name._

_What right does she have to take you away,_

_When for so long you were mine._

She reached the safety and sanity of her office and plopped down into her chair. Tidying up some papers, she came across an old photograph that Greg had taken at a crime scene. It had meant to be a joke, a goofy blackmail photo. She and Warrick had been working a scene in the woods when she had tripped over a large tree root and had stumbled into Warrick's arms. Her momentum had caused both of them to fall over into a pile of leaves. Greg had been taking evidence photos and had taken a candid shot of the two CSI's.

_I took out all the pictures of our wedding day._

_It was a time of love and laughter,_

_Of happy ever after._

Looking at the photo now brought on more tears and sadness. They were happy. Both of them were laughing, and she could make out the faint blush on her cheeks from the touch of Warrick's arms protectively wrapped around her. She picked up the picture and rubbed her fingers gently over their beaming faces.

_But even those old pictures have begun to fade._

_Please tell me she's not real,_

_And that you're really coming home to stay._

Memories. Memories of him….of them. They were every where.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night,_

_And sometimes I scream out your name._

She had to leave. 'Maybe some food will help. I really haven't eaten in a couple hours anyway.'

_What right does she have, to take your heart away,_

_When for so long you were mine._

Grabbing her purse, she headed for the vending machines. Passing by the break room she noticed Warrick, sitting on the couch enjoying a hot cup of coffee. He looked stress. 'Hard case probably,' she thought to herself. She wanted so badly to run to him and wrap her arms around him. But she knew that would be inappropriate considering their location, and his situation.

She couldn't deny it, she still had feelings for this man. She knew he was married now, and that it was wrong, but she also knew her heart, and it was pining for him.

_I can give you two good reasons,_

_To show you love isn't blind._

Shaking her head she turned, rounded the corner and stopped in front of the vending machines. Catherine opened her wallet, to retrieve some money, when she noticed the picture in the little photo holder. It was a picture of Warrick and Lindsey. He had her on his shoulders, and she was smiling like the happiest kid in the world.

_He's two and she's four,_

_And you know, they adore you,_

_So how can I tell them,_

_You've changed your mind_

She remembered that day. Eddie had called and told her that he couldn't take Lindsey for the day, and Catherine had ranted and raved, then finally broke down in tears. Warrick had happily sacrificed his day off, to take Lindsey to the amusement park, so that Catherine could go to work. Looking at the smile on Warrick's face, and the pure joy radiating from her daughter's brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes. Unable to control her spiraling emotions, Catherine dropped her wallet on the floor, and ran as fast as she could out of the building.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night,_

_And sometimes I scream out your name._

_What right does she have to take your heart away,_

_When for so long you were mine…_

Opening the door to her Tahoe, she climbed inside, locking herself in. And there, in the silence and solitude of her car, she broke down and wept for what might never be hers.

_I remember when you were mine._

**Fin**

TBC? I don't know I haven't really decided.

A/N The song used in this fanfic is called "You were Mine" by the Dixie Chics.


End file.
